<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] to a nunnery, go, and quickly too by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona), starknight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413769">[Podfic] to a nunnery, go, and quickly too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic'>semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starknight/pseuds/starknight'>starknight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale has Social Anxiety, Convent Setting, Crowley is Self Destructive, Crowley is a nun, F/F, Female Pronouns for Aziraphale, Female Pronouns for Crowley, First Kiss, First Times, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Ineffable Wives, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Self-Harm Typical of Nuns, Self-Harm as a Way of Repenting, Stubborn Crowley, aziraphale is a nun, female-presenting Crowley, female-presenting aziraphale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starknight/pseuds/starknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "to a nunnery, go, and quickly too"</p><p>Author's original summary:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“I bet,” Crowley said slowly, as if she were relishing each syllable as they passed across her tongue, “that you couldn’t make it as a nun.”</i></p><p> </p><p>In which Crowley and Aziraphale train to be nuns in the 1960s, and entirely fail to think through the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Big Bang 2019, Podfic Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] to a nunnery, go, and quickly too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438921">to a nunnery, go, and quickly too</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona">semperfiona</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starknight/pseuds/starknight">starknight</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>
<br/>
</p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Length:</b> 1:54:47</li>
<li>
<b>File Size:</b> 54 MB</li>
</ul>
<h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3><ul><li>Full text M4A on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1BW9xKiuwJS8hjhEStffwga5qMiMGkMq3">here</a>
</li></ul><h4>Part 1</h4><audio></audio><p>MP3 on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mz5h2tJlyRj0gR6tyx93iQBAOowmmOuq">here</a><br/>
</p>
<h4>Part 2</h4><audio></audio><p>MP3 on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zLa6Tep5jOLCApeH-Cz5vIEHAVJ_9mOu">here</a><br/>
</p>
<h4>Part 3</h4><audio></audio><p>MP3 on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nnHqqjl1BphgwzVmWJgrQ6bWRX83Il0a">here</a><br/>
</p>
<h4>Part 4</h4><audio></audio><p>MP3 on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1AQhJku3QmUqTQAzO-JruvO-ulNVuzAhY">here</a><br/>
</p>
<h4>Epilogue</h4><audio></audio><p>MP3 on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1SLTtBJvTc37GNzVU17qj1fy4FoeOMuyl">here</a><br/>
</p>
<h3>Credits</h3>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Text:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438921"><em>to a nunnery, go, and quickly too</em></a>
</li>
<li>
<b>Author:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starknight/pseuds/starknight">starknight</a> </li>
<li>
<b>Reader:</b> semperfiona</li>
<li>
<b>Cover artist:</b> semperfiona</li>
<li>
<b>Music: </b>Brahms' Romance In F, Op. 118/5, pianist Jenö Jandó </li>
<li>
<b>Sound effects: </b>freesound.org<br/>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Page-turning effect:</b> InspectorJ</li>
<li>
<b>Door opening effect:</b> pfranzen</li>
<li>
<b>Door slamming effect: </b>wlabarron</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>
<b>File hosting: </b>brickgrass.uk</li>
</ul></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>